


Fix Me

by kdumpster_lol



Category: Fiction - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdumpster_lol/pseuds/kdumpster_lol
Summary: He was always sure about everything. Every description, every detail, he observed. He met complications that made his downfall nothing but a sweet dream...





	Fix Me

The bustling city streets filled with businesspeople coming out from the train station. Approximately three kilometres away from the enormous skyscrapers that protruded the sound of the city's traffic at 8:00 in the morning, where others were heading to their separate jobs. The noisy world of business revolved around Seoul, countless amounts of money- both illegal and legal money trades, he had dedicated his whole life to studying the public and understanding what they lusted.

How the people think, how they all fought for every little piece that they could receive with greed glinting in their pupils as they dilate, holding onto it, in their small, pudgy hands like it held more significant value than life. How to manipulate the entirety of the population, having them wrapped around his finger.  
  
It was all he knew.

The tapping sounds emitting from his keyboard bounced off the walls of the room, eliminating the unrelenting silence surrounding him. The blinding lights shone on the man sitting on his black leathered swivel chair. The tinted glass wall behind him overlooked the city, where citizens busied themselves with their mobile phones or chatting amongst each other.

Sitting and observing silently.

A soft knock piqued the interest of the man immersed in his experiment. His cold hard gaze fell upon a figure with black, kept hair smoothed out by an undoubtedly expensive hair gel, heftily cost velvet suit with blanched gloves over his rough, crinkly hands finishing on a pair of black Valentino's.

"Sir, your father has requested your presence." The man had a voice that held a strong English accent that distracted you from the smile on his soft and kind face.

"Is it about the plans for the project we discussed last Tuesday, Frederick?"

Frederick smiled politely, "Quite right, sir."

Nodding, he begins to grab hold of the folders that were tucked neatly in the compartments that came with the modernised, black desk -into his briefcase. He shrugged on the blazer that had been previously taken off and hung exquisitely on a hanger.

"Please let Janet know that I have an appointment to cancel as this might take quite a while," He walks on as Frederick followed carefully, taking note of the request made by the exigent man, taking confident, long strides towards the double-doored meeting room.

The enormous, intimidating doors were pushed open by two well-dressed security guards in black suits; earpieces visibly rested within the earlobe with a thin transparent wire connecting it with the walkie-talkie shoved in their back pockets.

A pair of cold, hard eyes met the mans' gaze as they stared each other down waiting for the other to submit to their fated position. The sound of Frederick clearing his throat had brought them two to their senses and gave one another a strained, subtle smile.

"아들 아,"*

"아버지,"*

The old man sat on his brown leathered seat looked up at Frederick.

"You're excused, Frederick." before returning to glance at the one he called 'son'.

"If it pleases you, Mr Park,"

"네가 제안에 대해서 고려해 보았다고 들었어. 말할 필요없이 그건 여러가지 면에서 회사에 도움이 될거야, 재선아..."*

"아버지," he raised an eyebrow. They were still in working quarters, and he was uncomfortable with being addressed personally by a man who did not participate in the cultivation of himself into the person he is today. He stood by, on the sidelines, pointing out every single mistake that he's ever made and ridiculing Jae-Sun until he fixed it. Only then, was he his 'son'. His little, obedient dog.

" 네 가 이름을 부를 권리를 가지고 있다고 믿어, 재선아."*

A hesitant nod was given to Mr Park with respect as he sat down on the chair adjacent to his father. From his briefcase, he pulled out the necessary documents for their ongoing project which is to be presented at the next meeting with the shareholders of Jung Enterprise, Min Productions and Kim Shareholdings.

"Right, Father. I believe you must practise your English, as the meeting will be in order next week. We won't have much time to work on it otherwise. We both know how 'busy' you are."

A hint of sarcasm was placed prominently on his last sentence, knowing what his father is up to in his spare time.

"Having women continuously encircling me doesn't make my hobby incorrect if they have given me the unconditional obligation in access to their bodies, son."

A smirk is slowly plastered on Mr Park's face as he continues to sign papers placed neatly to the left of the large table.

"Hm, it seems like you still do not understand people and business as well as I thought you might, Jaesun-ah. Your PhD was all for nothing, nothing but a mere waste of space, just like your moth-"

His fist made contact with the table and emitted a loud booming sound, blocking out the last sentence said by his 'father'. A soft knock drew both men to the echo as their heads turned slowly. As the wood creaked open, Frederick emerged into the impassioned ambience. The thick tension alarmed Frederick and immediately reacted,

"Sorry to interrupt, sirs', however, I must take Master Jae-Sun to his living quarters as there is a significant issue to address. I just had a call from one of the security guards claiming that Miss Min-Soo has arrived at Master Jae-Sun's doorstep demanding a meeting to be arranged in regards to the fashion department meeting last Thursday. She seemed quite distressed."

Jae-Sun nodded and hurriedly packed away his things into the forgotten briefcase placed neatly next to him. Lifting himself off of the chair, he brushed off his velvet blazer and composed himself.

"I bid you farewell, father."

No response came from said man.

Quietly, he left the room; the door closed shut.

"The limousine is ready sir, would you like any additional beverages besides your usual?"

"Thank you, Frederick. A 2014 White: M. Chapoutier Ermitage de l'Oree Blanc, should do."

A soft nod and a piteous look in Jae-Sun's direction, but he paid no mind to it. Confidently, he strode to his awaited coach. As he sat, the wine was slowly poured into the glass, anticipating to cloud his mind, rid the traces of the miserable man, the person he hated more than his father, the person in the dark, the human he faces in the mirror.

Park Jae-Sun, was his mortal enemy.

"Forget."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*아들 아 - Son  
*아버지 - Dad  
*네가 제안에 대해서 고려해 보았다고 들었어. 말할 필요없이 그건 여러가지 면에서 회사에 도움이 될거야, 재선아 - I heard that you've thought about my offer. Needless to say, it will benefit the company in more ways than one, Jae-Sun.

* 네 가 이름을 부를 권리를 가지고 있다고 믿어, 재선아 - I believe I have the right to call you by your first name anywhere, Jae-Sun

 

 

[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/fixme_at) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/aatv6/?hl=en) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/A_Sinner)

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? :)


End file.
